


And we are kind to snails [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "And we are kind to snails" by vaguely_concerned."Story time on the Razor Crest!It was obviously way too early to introduce the kid to combat training, but there were other ways to prepare a child for the world, surely.If that meant Din was occasionally stuck trying to imitate animal calls for the enjoyment and edification of a delighted and indefatigable one-person audience, so be it."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	And we are kind to snails [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And we are kind to snails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118374) by [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 22:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20we%20are%20kind%20to%20snails.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20we%20are%20kind%20to%20snails%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've experienced pod farr so intensely. I read this yesterday in a car full of fangirls and glee'd so much everyone noticed, asked for permission to podfic it 20 minutes later, recorded and edited it last night and HERE IT IS. Thank you so much to vaguely_concerned for giving me permission to podfic this story! Also using a cheat to swap in "fluff" for my "sensory play" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
